Kyuubi, Aishiteru
by Illution
Summary: A vixen is forced to help Naruto, but not with training.
1. God of Harvest

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. And probably don't own anything you don't recognize.

Kyuubi, Aishiteru

Chapter One: The God of Harvest.

This all looks familiar. I'm looking at the village from the top office of the Hokage tower. Sakura is sitting behind my desk of paperwork with her clothes on the floor. She calls out to me "Naruto, you can look now."

She is my dream girl, the person I always wanted. Yet I do not look at her. My gaze sweeps across the village as if searching for something. What am I looking for? There! A girl with an unrecognizable face jumping across the roofs of the village. She catches my stare and looks behind me. She looks disappointedly at me.

I jump out of my office to chase her, ignoring Sakura's call behind me. I ask myself 'Who is this girl? Why is she here? Why am I sad so see her disappointed?' I'm almost gaining up on her. I'm reaching for her. Almost there…

"Ooof," I land on the floor of my apartment in a daze. I start rubbing the bump forming on my head. "Oweee", I whined. I must have fell off from my bed. My memory of the dream I just had became unclear. I didn't try too hard on remembering. Sakura chan always told me it wouldn't help if I try too hard on remembering a dream.

It was probably just another one of me being Hokage. I have been dreaming about that a lot. Judging by the still darkened sky and the carrier pigeons' tweaks, I assumed it's almost 5 AM without looking at my alarm clock.

Right now I'm just another Jounin in a ninja village, having a completely normal ninja morning. Okay… I lied about the being just another Jounin part. I don't like to brag but… ok that was a lie too… I'm one of the strongest Ninja on the elemental continent and I am currently being groomed to be the next Hokage. Not as many people see me the same as when I was younger. After all the deeds I have done for this village, there's got to be a few change of hearts. It just takes time.

The elemental countries are at peace right now, but you'd never know when some little incidents could spark the next large conflict. I'm currently on a forced vacation ordered by the council. They told me it was for my own good. There were a few complications on my last mission. Ah well, what's done is done. I decide to think of something more cheerful, something pink.

I jump out of my windows and run towards the markets. No ramen for breakfast today. Sakura chan is going to get off from her hospital shift in a bit. I'll ask her to dine with me in my favorite spot in the entire village.

It's been so many years, people would think I have given up on her. I haven't, and am not going to give up. Plus I think she's starting to show some interest in me.

After buying some fresh bakery for Sakura chan and I to share, I started running again, only to stop after hearing a familiar voice call out behind me.

Uchiha Sasuke, the name translates to many things to people, traitor, hero, potential husband… but to me he is my best friend and my brother. I always thought of him as such. Many times in the past people tried to convince me to not think that way, but I'm stubborn like that and that's all in the past now. Now, I trust him with my life. We had been trough too much. Besides, life is short; especially for us Shinobi. We both seen and done so much together. The only thing we can do now is to live life to the fullest.

He looks as calm as ever in his ANBU gear. They were slightly dirty so he probably just came back from an easy mission. We haven't hung out in a while.

"Oi, teme, I was just heading to the hospital. Sakura chan should be getting off her night shift soon. You want to come? " I said with a smile plastered on my face. The childhood insults we use to call each other stuck and became personal nick names between us.

"Hn," is his only reply. Typical. Looks like I need to do some more work to get him to come. Back when we were just fresh genins, there was absolutely no chance that he'll come to something like this. He changed, we changed. I like to think we all matured, but Sakura says it's different for my case.

"Come-on it's been so long since the old team hung out together. It's so rare that we get the same time off together." Sasuke opens his mouth to respond but I cut him off, "Okay, good to see you agree, why don't you get cleaned up a bit and meet us on top of the Hokage mountain." I run off before he can decline. "Oii dope." He shouts half heartily. He'll come, he always does.

Sakura is waiting outside of the hospital for me. I'm not going to tell her that Sasuke would be joining us. I think it'll be a nice surprise. I hold her in a light hug and use shushin to get us on top of the Hokage mountain. Perfect timing to watch the sunrise.

I give Sakura my brightest smile and she smiles back at me. "Thanks Naruto."

We started chatting about how we've been recently while eating from the snacks I bought. Somehow we got to the topic of love, specifically, my love life.

"So Naruto did you charm any girls lately?" She teases me with her smile.

I can't help but blush while looking at her beautiful face. This might be my chance to confess. She sees my blush and grew a smirk.

"Ha! I knew there was a girl. Come-on Naruto, you can tell me. Maybe I can give you some advice." She grabs a long piece of grass off the ground and starts tickling my face with it and softly called in her sing song voice. "Out with it."

I can't hold my laughter and gives in" Ok, Ok you win I'll tell you."

She leans closer to me and whispers in my ear "So who is it?" I take a deep breath, inhaling in her scent.

"You lose I'm not telling." I back out.

She giggles and throws the piece of grass at to me. "You liar."

This nice feeling… It's just like my dreams. The atmosphere feels like exactly the same. I wish we can stay like this forever.

"I'll tell you if you tell me" I told her. 'maybe she likes me back, I know she doesn't dislike me' I thought.

She unconsciously put on wistful smile. "Mine is… hopeless. Almost every girl in the village wants him. It's …"

I tuned her out after she said that name. Oh that dreaded name. I thought she was over her crush. I guess I was hoping for too much.

"…besides he doesn't care for me that way. You probably always knew it Naruto." She gives me a fake smile. It might look real to everyone else but I can tell. "Now, it's your turn. Spill!" She tries to change the subject to my love life.

I yell at her, surprising her and me "Don't give up so easily! You don't know for sure do you? You can't give up like that Sakura chan. I would never give up that easily. 'Never give up' that's my nindo." What am I saying? I'm the one who's getting heartbroken.

"Sorry to barge in like this. You two seem to be getting along just fine without me." came from a voice behind us.

Damn I have completely forgotten about Sasuke. How long was he behind us? I was so focused on Sakura chan, I didn't even sense him.

He gives us a knowing smirk. "I'll bet Sakura is the girl that is Naruto's 'beloved'".

Sakura looks surprised. Whether it's from Sasuke showing up or what he said, I'll never know. My face pales and I can hear my heart race. I have no idea what to do.

Sasuke stares at me and frowns a bit before changing his face joking grin. "Of course I was just teasing you two."

I take the bait and laughs with my perfected mask. "Of course I got over my crush years ago. He is just joking, ha ha you are not too good at it Sasuke. Ha ha ha."

Sakura looks more relaxed then I liked after hearing that. "No fair Naruto, you are always doing that! I want the truth. I admitted that Sasuke is the one I like so now it's your turn!"

She said it in front of him; I guess I'm to blame.

"Sorry, but you are not my type." Sasuke bluntly stated. I feel enraged. How could he just reject her like that! She's been our friend and teammate forever. I can't believe this.

Sakura only smiles cheerfully. "That's too bad I'll have to find someone else." I can't believe how easily she took that. Sakura yawns "I guess I'm really tired after that night shift at the hospital. I think I'll go home to get some beauty sleep." She sounds way too cheerful. "I'll see you guys around." She walks away is a brisk pace.

"Sakura chan." I call out to her. She ignores me and runs off the cliff wall, and descends towards the village. I loses my mood and left the half full picnic basket with Sasuke who only shrugs as I chase after Sakura chan.

Even a dense guy like me can see how hurt she was. 'This is all my fault' is the only thought on my mind. If only I changed the topic. Sakura chan wouldn't have been hurt. I was a coward. I'm the only one who should be hurt with unrequited love.

After a while I realize that she really wants to be alone so I decide to let her be. I walk towards my favorite shop. Some ramen might help sooth my heart ache.

"Ayame neechan give me the usual" I call out to the pretty brunet behind the counters.

She gives a bright smile to her favorite customer. "Sure thing Naruto kun. Coming right up." It's still a bit early before the morning rush. Ayame and her dad are still prepping.

There is an old man sitting on the other side of the small booth with a bowl of vegetable ramen in front of him. Strange, I don't remember seeing him when I got in here. I wave it away, I probably wasn't paying attention with my mind so focused on Sakura.

Still, this man is giving off a strange aura even by ninja standards. There is a bag sitting by his feet. He is probably from out of the village as I don't ever recognize meeting him before.

Being my friendly self, I speak to him. "Oi, so you are from out of town eh? I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way." He gives me a kind smile, but somehow it looks really creepy to me.

"Yes, I know, and I am Inari, just Inari" says the man. I'm not too surprised to hear that he knows who I am. I'm pretty well known across the continent. However, his name sounded too familiar. I'm sure I have never met a "just" Inari before.

"Here's you order Naruto kun, and more is coming" Ayame put a large bowl of miso ramen in front of me. I try not to think too hard about the strange man and start draining the ramen bowl. After finishing my second bowl I feel a bit better about Sakura chan but it still hurts.

I notice a small bronze stature on the back wall of the small ramen booth with some praying incense burning in front of it. It's the Kami of harvest that many farmers and shops pray too. The bronze figure is carving of an old man carrying a bag of rice. Wait a second; I look at the statue and toward the old man in the booth. I look back and forth repeatedly and the old man only smiles knowingly at me. That kind smile from the old man still looks eerily creepy to me.

His features screamed of fox! Why have I not notice that before! Am I losing my sharpness? I knew the forced vacation from duties was a bad idea. Inari is the name of the Kami of harvest but he is also lesser known as the Kami of foxes. I have a strange feeling that bag by the old man's feet is filled with rice.

This is getting a bit too weird even by my taste, and I have a giant fox in my belly! I suddenly didn't feel too hungry anymore. Just as Ayame put another bowl of Ramen in front of me the old man calmly says to me "How about we take a walk Naruto kun. I believe we have much to discuss." He picks up his bag and walks out of the shop in a slow pace. I drop enough money on the counter to pay double of what I ordered and run after Inari, the god of harvest.

AN: So who would like to take a guess on who the girl (or girls?) Naruto is going to end up with. Even one worded reviews is appreciated. I'd like to know what people think before posting more.


	2. Redemption

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own anything in this story.

Kyuubi, Aishiteru

Chapter 2: Redemption

I found it increasingly difficult to keep my face neutral while following Inari around town. We have been walking around aimlessly for nearly an hour, yet the old man has yet to speak. It seemed like he is waiting for me to voice out first. For whatever silly reason, I felt stubborn to not let the old man win this unspoken game.

I waved back a greeting to another passerby. It's strange how no one seem to notice this strange fox-like old man walking around town. People walked past Inari without giving him a second glance as if he wasn't there.

Even with ninja training and discipline, I was never a man of patience. All this aimless walking is really getting to me. Finally, I could not contain myself any longer and jumped in front of the old man.

I stood guarded and asked with a natural face. "Alright Old man you win. Just who are you." I kept my tone plain.

He only gives an eerie smile and spoke in the same monotone I did as if mocking me. " Ah.. . I was wondering how long it'd take you to ask. But I don't need to answer a question which you already knew the answer to." Inari continued before I tried to speak again. "As you have noticed that no one noticed me during our stroll. Only those who I choose can feel my presence."

His choice of words makes my suspension stronger. Could this old man really be the Kami in charge of Kitsunes? I was still angry for being leaded around pointlessly. "Why did we walk around the village for?" I asked without hiding the annoyance in my tone.

Again, he flashed me with that creepy fox-like smile. "I won't say that was pointless Naruto. I'm glad most of the village has finally come to accept you."

It only took a moment to understand what he meant. No longer was I getting baleful glares where ever I walked in comparison of the days of my youth. Some of the villagers even gives me warm greeting without any hidden resentment. I could only nod at the old man. He has yet to answer any of my questions.

"I'm sorry Naruto." The old man said to me sincerely. That caught me by surprise. Then realization hit me. The old man seems to know this. It was like he was stringing me along with his words. He is apologizing for his charge. The fox sealed in me was the cause of the hatred in my early years. It is also the cause of my goal on becoming Hokage one day.

Over the years I had to train my body and my mind. To achieve my goal, I had to be sharp witted when everything gets serious. Although my friends still tell me that I'm hopelessly oblivious in the simple things, but that's part of my charm. A real Kami talking to me is definitely serious.

I finally voiced my realization with confidence.

"So is what's sealed in me the reason for a Kami to visit the realm of mortals?"

His face didn't change one bit. His smile did not falter as he answered back. "My purpose here is for the redemption of a single individual if you would allow it. I think you know who I am referring to."

I'm really getting tired of his vague answers, but I was well aware of who the Kami was talking about. I know Kyuubi was innocent, but he still caused the near destruction of my village.

"Just how exactly will he gain redemption?"

The old man grinned at my seeming acceptance of the idea. "Kyuubi shall help the one who she wronged the most, which is you."

I translated help from Kyuubi as getting training from him. The fact that Inari referred the Kyuubi as "she" did not register on my mind, as I compensated the idea of kyuubi training me. I will have more power to protect my village.

"So, how are we going to do this?" The old man took what I said as acceptance and nods approvingly at my decision. Sometimes I curse my forgiving nature.

"It has already been done." The old man's grin grew larger as he looked behind me.

I turned around surprised at not sensing the emerging figure with in a puff of smoke. I cursed again on my forced vacation. I shouldn't be surprised anymore, but this hasn't exactly been a regular day for me.

The smoke cleared up and there stood a girl with blazing red hair and a figure that would give my Sexy no Jutsu a run for its money. My mind is on overload from the several facts running through my mind. Kyuubi is standing behind me. Kyuubi is a girl. Most important all, Kyuubi is naked.

AN: Reviews appreciated. Take a guess on what will Kyuubi really be helping Naruto with.


	3. Type of Training

Desclaimer: There is nothing here I claim.

Chapter 3: Type of Training

I couldn't help it but stare at this girl in shock. Luckily I still had the will power to look at her face. She looks nervously and is fidgeting. She had a noticeable flush even with her head held down. I didn't know how I should feel. Neither of us knows what to say. I look towards Inari hoping for some help. This time I wasn't surprised to see that the Kami is no longer here. In fact the entire street is empty even though it is one of the busiest sections in the village.

The red haired beauty finally looks up at me and gives me a small wave while covering her decency with her hands. "Hiya, Naruto." She said in a quietly but energetic tone and gives me a shy nervous smile. Her voice was smooth and harmonic.

That finally brought me out of my stupor, and I took off me jacket to hand to her while failing to look the other way. She gratefully thanks me and puts it on. It occurred to me again that we are still the middle on a street. I briskly started to walk towards my apartment. She followed me without saying a word. The entire time the streets and roofs where empty around us. I guess it was Inari's doing. I have a feeling that this isn't the last time I'll see him.

First thing I did when I got in my apartment was handing her one of my clean boxers. She doesn't need the world to know that her blazing hair color is natural. I haven't spoken to her at all since she appeared. This is obviously causing her some distress right now.

"I know you were innocent." I bluntly said to her while trying to give her a genuine smile. That seems to calm her nerves a lot. Her body was no longer as tense. I took a moment to look at her. She is a hair shooter than me and definitely looked fit while still not shy on the feminine curves. I can swear that her earlier modest chest has shrunk since she appeared. I could be imagining it. I wondered what type of skills I could learn from her.

"So what kind of new Jutsu can you train me on?"

She had a confused expression. I became unsure at this.

"Aren't you suppose to train me? I mean that old man said you are here to help me and.." My rambling was cut off by her soft laughter.

"Leave it to you to take was he said as training..." She spoke with more confidence, but dropped her head again once she saw an irritated look on my face. I didn't mean to scare her off just when her nervousness seems to have lessened.

"Sorry, you were saying?" I rubbed on the back of my head, a jester she recognized, and gives her an encouraging smile.

She looked up shyly at me but addressed me as if we known each other forever. In my case that's actually true. However what she said to me left me more confused.

"I can't train you as you'd like, Naruto."

"What do you mean? Shouldn't you know a lot of ways for me to be stronger?"

She shakes her head sadly.

"Despite of what I look like now Naruto, I'm a Kitsune and I have never learned Ninja arts before I was sealed. I could only offer you my chakra. Whatever powers you could have gained for me, you already got controls over them years ago. My knowledge in the ninja art is same as what you know. I learned those with you when you were taught."

I was more confused than disappointed.

"How else are you suppose to help me?"

Now she smiles brightly at me; her ruby eyes are full of mirth. "Yes I'm here to help you with something I stole away from you when you were young. Something no one else deserve more than you, love." My face faltered as I thought of Sakura and Sasuke from this morning at the mention of love.

She notices this and gives me a cheering smile. "Don't worry I'll help you get her. Kitsunes are experts on this. You two will be together in no time. Now let's take a bath my feet are covered with dust."

With my mind in shock, I could only nod at her as she dragged me into the bathroom.

AN: This is a Kyuu/Naru fic but it's not that easy.


	4. Good Morning

Disclaimer: I disclaim ownership of everything and anything.

Chapter 4: Good Morning

I yawned as I take in my surroundings. I was comfortable and warm so my passive ninja awareness didn't register any danger. I'm lying on a bed with a warm and soft pillow. Then my memories all came crashing done on me. Inari, kyuubi, and the bath. Just thinking about yesterday made my face blush.

I then realized that my soft warm pillow wasn't really a pillow. Despite of my age, I never found myself in this sort of situations before. Ninja training or not, I panicked.

That's what kyuubi woke up to, me fumbling on the floor with the blanket all tied up to knots around me. I laughed nervously as she giggled.

It's been half a day since the Inari incident and I'm still not sure if I'll get used to the idea of living with a girl. She said it was for practice but I'm not so sure.

I still live in the same apartment as the one I have been living in since they had to "move" me out of the orphanage. I kept living here because Sarutobi jiji bought it for me. Even though I renovated a few times, it's still quite small. Kyuubi refused to let me sleep on the sofa so we shared the same bed last night. It was just sleeping so it should be fine.

I smiled at her antics. 'Living with a cute girl like her isn't so bad.' I thought. I walked towards to the bathroom to avoid further embarrassment.

On the way I saw the photo of team seven, and my smile vanished.

I closed the bathroom door and stood in front of the mirror. "Sasuke is the one I like." I repeated Sakura's words in a soft whisper. My heart was broken yesterday. What was I thinking? Sakura chan is the girl I love! If only… If only she were here with me. If only Sakura chan…

I was cut off from my train of thought from the sudden opening of the bathroom door.

"what's up now?" I asked her slightly annoyed.

"Look at this!" she pointed towards my food cabinet. Rolls of Stacks of ramen filled the food cabinets. I don't know what the problem she seems to be pointing out is.

She continued after seeing my looks of confusion. "Don't you have anything healthy to eat?"

I wasn't in the mood to argue with her so I only walked past her ignoring her speech about a proper diet. Ramen has been kind to me all these years and there's nothing wrong with them. Although I'm a little glad that she seems to be more confident around me now.

I got dressed quickly and set the water to boil. She looked at my cups of ramen with distaste, but only then smiled slyly to herself.

"Naruto could you give me some money? I'd like to go shop for some clothing for myself."

I gladly handed her my puffed up frog shaped wallet hoping it'll be enough. I been on a shopping trip with Ino once and I got a taste of what girls are like during shopping. I forced myself to not shudder at the memory. I hope Kyuubi wont drag me with her.

As if reading my thoughts, kyuubi smiled and said "You are going to go talk to Sakura today."

I didn't know what to say. My heart was broken by Sakura chan yesterday. I know I can keep up a mask of normality but maybe Sakura might see through me.

Well all the thoughts of doubt ran through my mind Kyuubi only smiled knowingly at me.

"Don't worry Naruto, she won't notice. Besides you are not the only one who needs comforting. I'm here to cheer you up but what about Sakura?"

She is right, Sakura's heart broke yesterday just as mine was. I should be there supporting her like a friends instead of wallowing in self misery.

"I'm going to see Sakura right now and cheer her up. We'll have lots of fun and forget all about that Jerk Sasuke."

Making up a mind I jumped out the window towards the Konoha hospital. "Have fun shopping!" I shouted to her. Because she was behind me, I never saw the sad smile kyuubi had that day.


	5. Confrontation

AN/disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a Kyuubi/Naruto fic, not a harem.

Chapter 5: Confrontation

I have been hanging around the hospital for a while now. I don't know why, but I just can't bring myself to face her. What should I do? Act normal and smile or be serious. What could be on Sakura chan's mind right now after yesterday? Maybe I'm just over thinking it.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out and headed my way. I wasn't hiding my presence but I was surprised on how fast she noticed me, being so busy and all. She looks really nice in that tight nurse uniform… This isn't the time for that.

She had a bright genuine smile plastered on her face. Something that's hard to believe because of yesterday's events. It was as if she was happy to see me.

"Are you avoiding me Naruto? You been around the hospital for a while and didn't even say 'hi'." She said jokingly with a cute pout.

She knew I was around all this time! I was all worked up for nothing. Sakura chan is her usually cheery self around me.

Sakura bowed her head and looked up at me with a faint blush. "I need to talk to you about something."

"S..sure, anything you want." I couldn't help but blush a bit myself.

She led me to the court yard where patients strolled around.

"I don't know if Sasuke was serious or not, but last night I cried a little." She said with her back facing me.

It's getting hard to keep the smile on my face. Somehow I knew it'd be a talk like this. I understood, I just couldn't comprehend.

"What he said hurt." Sakura chan turned to look at me.

"Then I thought about it." Her mouth turned into a small smile.

"I remember what you said Naruto. 'Don't give up so easily'. You were right I'm not giving up yet!" her smile grew more confident.

"good.. good for you Sakura." I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

I should be happy for her. Sakura chan needs me right now. "I'll help you all the way Sakura chan!" I said with fake confidence.

She looked up at me shyly. " I knew you'd be support me naruto." She tilted her head forward me and rested against my chest. Dammit, why does she have to be so confusing!

"You are a really good friend Naruto. It's nice to know I can always count on you." She lifts her head and smiles at me. I wish she could have stayed there a little longer.

Sakura dawned a familiar mischievous smile. "As thanks I'm going to cook a nice healthy meal for you tonight. I bet you aren't getting all your nutrients living on Icharaku's cup ramen."

What's with girls and ramen. It's the greatest food there is. I knew it would be futile to argue with Sakura chan. It's a lesson learned with many bumps on my poor head. That doesn't matter though, because Sakura is offering to cook for me!

"Sure thing Sakura chan! I'll wait for your shift to end." I said with a stupid grin. With the prospect of eating Sakura chan's cooking, Kyuubi completely skipped my mind.

If only I remembered.

AN: Even one worded reviews such as "bad" are much appreciated.


	6. Uneventful Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Chapter Six: Uneventful Dinner

I walked in the door to my apartment with Sakura chan cheerfully chatting behind me. I was about to put down the groceries and then I heard an excited voice call out from the living room. "You are home!"

My face blanched as I remembered Kyuubi. How could I have been so thickheaded? I got so excited about Sakura wanting to cook dinner for me that I completely forgot about Kyuubi!

Her footsteps grew closer and she poked her head out of the kitchen and said cheerfully "I got something special prepared for you in the ..." Then her smile faltered to just a millisecond after seeing Sakura behind me.

"Oh hello." she said with her cheerful tone. I noticed that her smile became a bit strained.

My mind was on overdrive trying to think of what to do, but I didn't have to as apparently Kyuubi had me covered.

"Ah... You must be Sakura! Naruto told me many good things about you. It's finally nice to meet you in person." Kyuubi hooped to Sakura to shake her hand with both of hers.

"Eh, thanks..." Sakura replied with confusion and glanced at me questioningly.

"Oh, where are my manners." Kyuubi knocked herself in the head lightly in a playful manner. "I'm Kyuu. I'm Naruto's cousin and I got here yesterday. I will be staying with Naruto for a while."

"Cousin?" Sakura asked still somewhat confused about the pretty girl standing in my living room.

I cut in "Yes she's a relative from my mother's side." The identity of my parents are public knowledge now so I choose the safer side as my dads ancestry can probably be traced back pretty far. Kyuubi also has the same blazing auburn hair as my mom so hopefully Sakura chan will believe me. "Silly me, didn't I mention her to you?"

"No, I'm pretty sure you haven't" answered Sakura with a doubtful look. I saw a glimpse of hurt on Kyuubi's face and felt a bit guilty about trying to cover for myself.

"Well anyways I'm new in town and I obviously don't know anyone except for Naruto, I hope we can be friends." Kyuubi said hopefully and started holding Sakura's hand with both of hers again. She really looked adorable with those big pleading eyes.

Sakura's doubtful expression softened and smiled. "Of course I will. Knowing Naruto, he probably doesn't know anything about how to tend to a girl's needs." "Hey!" I protested weakly in the background. "I'll be glad to show you around the village." Sakura finished completely ignoring my protest.

"Anyways," continued Sakura, "I'm here to cook dinner for Naruto but knowing his apatite I bought enough ingredient to feed an army, I guess I'll be cooking for three then."

"I have a high metabolism." I protested in self defense.

Kyuubi looked slightly panicked and tried to cover her hands. I then noticed the faint white line on her fingers from recently healed cuts. Hmm so her body has the same regeneration like mine then I pondered on that but didn't think about why she got her hands cut at the time.

Kyuubi seemed to have steadied herself and said "That sounds great! I can't wait. We can talk about ourselves over dinner. If you could just give me a minute while I clean up the kitchen a bit. Naruto's so messy sometimes his place is never presentable for guests."

She didn't wait for our response and run towards the kitchen and summoned two kage bunshins on the way. I hear shuffling noises in the kitchen.

"So a cousin eh?" Sakura asked me apparently deciding to wait patiently for Kyuubi to finish whatever she's doing.

I laughed nervously, "Yes, she's an Uzumaki. As I said she's from my mother's side."

Sakura raised an eyebrow noticing my obvious discomfort. "And she's a ninja too. I thought Kage Bunshin was a forbidden technique that belongs to Konoha only."

"Actually, when the refugees from whirlpool came to Konoha they brought that technique with them, it was labled as a kinjutsu because the large chakra requirement and apparently whirlpool nins had large chakra reserves." I was literally making this stuff as I go, but for all we know it could've been true.

"It was my mom's favorite jutsu. I was told to have similar fighting style as her you know." I added that last part just to have a bit of truth mixed in so it'll be harder for her to tell I'm lying.

Just as Sakura was about to say something else I heard two poofs of kage bunshins being dispelled and Kyuubi popped her head in the hallway again and said "All ready you two, come on in."

The place was spotless and it would've taken way longer to clean then how long Kyuubi had taken. I guess she could've been cleaning all day but what was she doing in the kitchen.

Before I could think about it anymore Sakura asked me to help her prepare dinner. Kyuubi was eager to help too but we had only so much room in the kitchen and it would've been too crowded. After seeing that cute pout of hers I asked her to set the table instead. I can't believe this innocent looking girl was the demon who almost wiped out this village.

During dinner, Kyuubi got along with Sakura fantastically and seemed to do whatever girls do that guys can never understand. She maneuvered around the conversation skillfully and mostly kept the conversation focused on Sakura. It's a skill any ninja should have but she's so good at it I don't think Sakura noticed.

I offered to walk Sakura home as thanks for her wonderful meal but Kyuubi jumped in instead and Sakura was more than glad to spend some more time with her new friend. I felt a little left out but was glad that Kyuubi could befriend someone so easily.

As I cleaned the dinner table, without interruption, my thought came back to the time me and Sakura walked in my apartment. Kyuubi had something prepared for me. I then looked around the room.

My eyes widened as realization hit me like a speeding kunai. The healing cuts on her hands, the excuse to clean the kitchen, Kyuubi was preparing dinner for me when we came in. When she asked for money this morning, she was planning on buying cooking ingredients to cook for me. How could I have been so stupid?

I looked around some more and found plates of food in the cabinet beside my cup ramens. They didn't look pretty but Kyuubi worked wholeheartedly on them. I look a taste and it was surprisingly delicious. I then took all of them out and decided to not let Kyuubi's hard work go to waste. So I ate them all.

Just as I was finishing the last bite feeling my stomach about to explode from the cooking of both girls, the door opened and Kyuubi hooped into the room cheerfully. Then she saw the empty plates and tears welled up in her eyes.

I started to panic. "Was I not supposed to eat them? Sorry I..." I started blabbering out apologies, but I was interrupted when she jumped on my lap and hugged me tightly. She backed off just as quick and sported a light flush. I felt my face heating up too.

She swiftly shook her head and smiled while wiping a few tears of her face. I'm guessing, hoping they were tears of joy.

"Well it seems like a waste to not eat them after all your hard work. Don't worry though. My stomach won't explode. I have a high metabolism." I told her with a grin.

"Baka." she said between giggles.

A.N.: Sorry about the not updating for a year thing. Inspiration comes and goes. I wrote this chapter because I got a nice review that just made me want to write.


	7. Practice Date

Disclaimer: I like pie

'

Chapter Seven: Practice Date

I woke up again in a compromising position. Silky long legs tangled mine while a pair of lean but soft arms held me tight. Two soft bumps were pressed against my chest. It felt so comfortable that I didn't want to get up. My subconscious recognized that I'm in a safe place so my ninja senses didn't jolt me to alert awareness.

As I started to get my bearings while staring at the ceiling with a blissful smile, I realized what or rather who was making me so comfortable. She woke up at that moment and smiled at me. "Good Morning", she whispered softly while rubbing her eyes.

Her cute smile was contagious and I couldn't help but to smile back, "I laid out a separate futon so you have your own place to sleep. (1)" I said lightheartedly.

She sat up and stretched out her arms above her head slowly. The maneuver was innocent but looked voluptuous at the same time. I was naive but by no means stupid. She was definitely doing it on purpose. If I confront her, she would have just claimed it as "practice". It's ironic that I felt guilty for not feeling guilty at looking.

She was wearing one of my orange T-shirts with a swirl pattern on it. It draped over her frame. I can see the outlines of white cotton panties disappearing under the t-shirt. Her long athletic legs laid naked half covered by the sheets.

She looked at me mischievously. "Oh I just got cold at night and I just couldn't pass a chance to have my own personal furnace to heat me up. Besides, it's for you to practice your sleeping posture while lying next to a girl. You don't mind do you?" She had given me a wink to tease me even more. My face heated up real quick. I was so flabbergasted at her forwardness. I didn't know how to respond.

Without waiting for my retort she simply got up and walked towards the bathroom. "Want to join me in the bath again?" She smirked at me after seeing my blush. I couldn't produce a coherent word at that point. I swear my face was flushed redder than any blush Hinata chan would get when she's near me. I stammered at her with gibberish.

"Just kidding. Echhi!" She stuck her tongue out at me and closed the bathroom door behind her.

I sighed and got up to prepare some ramen for breakfast.

Considering how she has always been by my side or rather, inside me, I shouldn't be so surprised at her for knowing how to push my buttons.

When we were both done with the morning rituals she got dressed in my spare cargo pants and orange jacket that were way too large for her. I was only slightly taller than her but I had a much larger frame. Apparently panties were the only thing she bought yesterday. She spent the rest of the money I had given her on groceries.

"So let's go on a date now!" She announced suddenly.

"A date? With you?" I asked in confusion.

Her face faltered and looked hurt for a moment but flared with anger right after. "Yeah! With me, you got a problem with that?"

"Why would you suddenly want to go on a date with me?" I protested nervously.

She paused as if thinking.

"You can consider it as practice for when Sakura chan finally confesses her undying love to you. You don't want to be unprepared do you?" I noticed the honorific she used for Sakura chan. They really bonded last night. I wonder if she's hinting at something Sakura chan had said to her when they were alone last night. Kyuubi refused to elaborate anymore on that.

I guess we could shop for some new clothes for her so she doesn't have to wear mine. I got a feeling that she didn't mind wearing anything I wore though.

Luckily for me, Kyuubi wasn't as interested in shopping for clothing as some of the kunoichi that I know. We planned to get her general day to day clothing from a popular civilian store. She wasn't very picky and asked for my opinion on everything. I didn't know why she would be asking for my opinions though I answered as best as I could. Because of that, she got a lot of orange in her new wardrobe.

According to every one of my friends I didn't know anything about fashion. I still don't understand what's wrong with wanting to wear my favorite color. I mean Sakura chan likes red and she often wears that red dress of hers. Orange is bright and cheerful and there's nothing wrong with me wearing it. Kyuubi didn't seem to mind the orange. She only smiled at me as I boasted to her about she would look great in that Orange blouse she held.

Konoha is a shinobi village so even the civilian stores cater to ninja needs. Something in one of the display cases caught my eye. It was a blood red battle kimono decorated with grey patterns on the rims of the long sleeves. It was tied elegantly in the middle by a jet black obi. Just from a glance at the texture of the kimono and the quite hefty price tag, I could tell it's made of high quality Aburame silk. The kimono was split on the sides from the wast done to not restrict leg movements. Somehow I couldn't help to imagine Kyuubi's toned legs being showed off while wearing that.

While kyuubi was browsing, I looked at Gama chan with pity. (2) It looks like my wallet won't be puffed up again for sometime if I buy that. I wished the kimono was in orange but I made my decision and asked a clerk to take it out from the display case. Kyuubi noticed this and glanced at the kimono and then looked at my hopefully. I nodded while giving her a encouraging smile. No words were need between us at that moment.

She bounced over to me with glee and then hugged me. She then did something I wasn't at all prepared for. She kissed me. Or rather she pecked me really quick on the side of my lips. It was a quick gesture that no one around noticed. She then proceeded to take the kimono to the changing rooms as if she hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. Taking her lead I tried to not overreact and pretended that it didn't happen. I did not know how or if I should have responded to that anyways.

The store clerk looked at Kyuubi in confusion as she laid out her purchase of many orange clothing while wearing her new gift but then nodded in understanding after he saw me. I didn't think too much of it as I often got dragged around by my female friends as luggage carriers on their shopping trips. I proceeded to pay for our purchase and unsurprisingly the mostly orange wardrobe combined didn't match the pricing of that battle kimono. That's another good thing about orange; the stores always seem to have their bright orange clothing on sale for some reason. I wish some of the girls that drag me shopping with them would buy some bright orange clothing to save my poor deflated Gama chan.

I held the bags easily in one hand and felt my heart jump when Kyuubi slipped her hand in my spare hand and entwined her fingers with mine. I glanced at our joined body-parts questioningly, unsure on how to proceed. She simply kept walking and dragged me with her while laughing cheerfully. "Just like a proper date." She said.

"Yeah, this is good practice for Sakura chan in the future." As soon as the words left my mouth I knew I did something wrong. Her step faltered a bit but regained their pace with vulgar. She kept going and looked straight ahead. She clasped my hand with a lot more force as if she was disparate to not lose me in the crowd.

But then, she just turned and looked back at me with what seemed like a genuine smile on her face and said "Practice makes perfect. You'll woo Sakura in no time" She then swiftly turned her head away and continued ahead as if nothing happened.

As I hurried up to follow her, I didn't even notice that her hand was no longer in mine.

'

A.N: Some reviews wished for more Kyuu/Naru so there you go.

(1) Futon: A Japanese style foldaway mattress that can be easily stored.

(2) Gama chan: The name that Naruto uses for his frog shaped wallet. Gama means toad in Japanese and chan is the honorific for someone close and endearing. It's most used as the honorific for girls and small children but gown up boys and men are sometimes referred to as chan by their close childhood friends, parents or grandparents as sort of nicknames. Chan is often used for pets and sometimes used for plants or objects. I guess the proximate English translation for Naruto's wallet would be Mr. Toad.


End file.
